battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Operation Métro
Defenders So, I've taken the opportunity to watch the Operation Metro trailer on Battlefield's official channel, and couldn't help but notice the description. It said the following So, the Spetsnaz seem to be the defenders. I'm going to wait a while, and then change the "UNKNOWN" next to the defenders to Spetsnaz, if I hear no objections. Th3 razor 14:51, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :Well there ya go, that solves that mystery. I wonder if this means BF3 is continuing BC2's story of Global Russian Domination, but from a different perspective, and now the US/NATO is pushing back? Good find, though Razor. 15:52, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::We're fighting Russians again? Seriously?! SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 15:59, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Well you've got three choices: The Middle East (already in), Russia, or China. Apparently China isn't cool enough for global domination though. 16:03, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :BF3 seems to presenting a lot of technical innovation and prowess... Is it too much to ask for some originality too? Because seriously, the entire context seems to have lost a lot of appeal for me. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 18:36, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Maybe somebody should make a game featuring India as the bad-guys. You know, because they're the only other nation in the world aside from Russia and China who actually possess the manpower to invade other nations on a large scale. Unless, by some odd twist of fate, Africa unifies and does the same. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:40, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Would be thoroughly more interesting than Russia as the enemy, again. A friend of mine was telling me he didn't want to get BF3 (despite being a BF1942 fan), just because he was really tired of shooters set in the Middle East. I told him about this Russia thing and now he really doesn't want it. :::You know, I like that the setting is in Paris, but having the US fight Russia there is just so... boring. They could have at least put the French or EU in there. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 18:55, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::Maybe DICE will allow the US to at least lose some battles. I mean, no matter how big the US Military is, they can't win 'em all. Th3 razor 20:02, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::Bad Russian Spetsnaz again? It looks like Russian Armed Forces consists of spetsnaz only. What a powerful country! It has only special forces, lol. 04:05, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::Game isn't out yet. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 17:09, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::I agree SSD, USMC and Russian Spetsnaz in France looks so retarded. If it's in France, why would they send in the Marines. This isn't WWII anymore, the French need to learn to stand up for their own country not let another one do it. I'm starting to hate BF3 now, they make it look like all other militaries just ran off and left their battlefields for the US and RU. They should stop calling it BF3 now and just call it Bad Company 3. 16:21, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Map Layout Ok, so according to an article on Joystiq, the map starts out with the USMC attackers in the park, and the first defender base is before the subway entrance. The second and third bases are within the subway system themselves, where at least one entrance is a collapsed tunnel entrance, as seen in the video. The last base is apparently in front of the Paris Stock Exchange, above ground. Kinda makes me think that the park I suggested in the E3 coverage blog is not the actual place and DICE made their own. Likely, considering Arica Harbor looks nothing like Arica, Chile. 22:22, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Cool find. Also, the article contains some info on the classes, I already took the liberty of adding the info to the BF3 MP section. Th3 razor 16:46, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Op. Metro-Smallest map?? Tweet from Alan Kertz- Demize99's tweet ExtremeGamer5665 10:40, October 11, 2011 (UTC) : Thank god! Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) 12:52, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Conquest? Is there a conquest mode on Operation Metro for the console servers with less players? Yes. Without a doubt. Every mode is playable on all maps. Deniedoperative 06:36, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Metro 2016 The section for Operation Metro as part of the Second Assault expansion says that the map is set two years after the nuclear event, but where was it confirmed? Wasn't it already established a while back that the SA maps are set in 2014? Green light ops (talk) 03:24, November 20, 2013 (UTC) :Yes but DICE confirmed in the blog that it takes place two years after the nuke which would be 2016. They still call it "Metro 2014" none the less but yes it is in 2016. -- ''' awyman13'' '''Talk' ' 03:26, November 20, 2013 (UTC) ::This had confused me as well, it is almost as if they are disregarding that BF3 took place in 2014, and trying to make seem like it took place in 2012. A pretty big mistake on whoever's part it is to name maps. If anything, all these maps should be 2016-2020, assuming 2 years for all the maps has passed (confirmed in the official SA trailer's narrator). Unless of course, this brings a pretty big revelation that everything has been retconned, which I hope to God is not true, and am looking too deep into it. I need more to time to think this through. I fear this is going to be throwing off my major overhaul this Sunday. We'll see how this goes. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 05:22, November 21, 2013 (UTC) :I think i figured it out. DICE says maps take place two years later yet they are still all refered to "Metro 2014" etc. This is because when they say two years they mean its been two years since they were released on BF3 in 2011 -- '' awyman13'' 'Talk ' 12:52, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Wildfire 1 (talk) 16:43, October 3, 2014 (UTC)